Hermione's No
by NoteBookLove
Summary: Hermione thinks about the war and worries about her parents. Songfic to Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap. Rating is to be safe. It really isn't that bad.


**DISCLAIMER**: Do I own it? No.

**Summary:** Hermione thinks about the war and worries about her parents. Songfic to Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap.

Hermione has always cared for the house elves. She started S.P.E.W. to help free them, she knitted hats, she always showed them kindness, and she even gave them Christmas gifts. She dreamed of setting them free one day.

Did it matter anymore? No.

The final battle was quickly approaching them. They would soon be fighting.

_Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violence, just run with me  
Through rows of speeding cars  
The paper cuts, the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

She abandoned her attempts to free the house elves. She didn't have the time. There was a war. The girl, who once spent her nights studying for NEWTS, now spends her nights studying powerful curses to help her in combat. She once spent her free time knitting. Now it is spent helping Harry find the Horcruxes.

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

She used to spend her summers with her parents. She used to live a normal, carefree life. She spent all last summer convincing Harry to return to school. She used to sleep in all summer. She now gets up a 5:30 a.m. to train for the war.

Does she have normal summers any more? No.

_Sleeping pills, no sleeping dogs lie never  
Far enough away  
Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt  
I've watched you slowly winding down for years  
You can't keep on like this  
Now is as bad of time as any_

She had always dreamed of becoming Head Girl. Well, she achieved her dreams, but hardly any students returned this year. The Head Boy didn't even show up!

Was she happy about being Head Girl? No.

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't kill yourself  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

Was it worth it? No.

She had lost her childhood. They all had. She had always been considered the 'Brain' of the Golden Trio. But, now the Brain was having doubts.

_It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It was a long time ago_

She has her parents to think about! They are defenseless muggles! Had she been wrong to promise to help? Had she made a mistake? No.

_It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It was a long time ago_

A great man once said, "Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them." Is that what she is doing? Choosing the things worst for her? No.

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

Is she just being paranoid? Does war do that to people? She shouldn't be having these thoughts. She should only have to worry about her next quiz grade. That's what normal kids do.

Is Hermione a normal kid? No.

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh, don't kill yourself  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

She should be helping Harry right now. She can't with these thoughts though.

Right as she is thinking of ways to help her parents, Remus Lupin burst through the door. "Hermione!" he yelled, "Come on! The Order meeting has started!"  
Hermione ran to the meeting with Lupin right behind her.

When they got to the Room of Requirements, where the meetings were held, she saw that the meeting had indeed begun. Professor McGonagall was sitting at the head of a long oak table with a stack of papers in her hand. Close to her sat Arthur and Molly Weasley. Across from them sat Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

They all stared at her as she walked in and sat next to Ron while Lupin went to sit near Arthur.

" Well," started McGonagall, "Now that we are all present," here she stared pointedly at Hermione, "I would like to discuss the issue of protecting your parents, Hermione."

Hermione felt a wave of relief wash over her. Her parents were going to be protected. Was the war so bad after all? No.

**AN**: Once again, I have managed to write a songfic. I try to write normal stories; I just can't seem to stick to them though. Also, I would like to point out that I am not happy with the way this turned out. I think it is probably one of my worst stories yet. I would love to hear what I can improve on. Just click that pretty, little button down there! Is that so hard? No.

BTW, the song is Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap. If you would like a link so you can listen to the song, just tell me in a review.


End file.
